


Chapter One: New Lease on Life

by Pennywiser_30



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennywiser_30/pseuds/Pennywiser_30
Summary: The Losers Club killed IT. They went on to live happy lives, even if a few them died along the way.Beverly marries Ben and has the happily ever after life. Years on years pass till she is elderly and Ben has unfortunately passed away. Her child with Ben doesnt speak with them anymore due to his abusive wife. Beverly is on her death bed and has the desire to return to Derry. To relive a life deeply lived before she dies.But when she returns she is confronted by something she thought long since dead. Pennywise. Not the creature he once was, he is living on one dead light that refuses to go out, leaving him in an incomplete and weak life.Telling her if she will produce him off spring, in which I can consume the dead lights they would make so that he could regain power, he will make her young again, reset her clock.Saying no at first, she lived a wonderful life, she gives in to her curiosity and a desire to live as death is always a scary jump. She agrees to take on his offer, starting a new adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

“Your hair is winter fire. January embers, my heart burns there too. Heh…my hair is as white as January snow now….” Beverly sat at the window of her small kitchen nook holding the very old and worn postcard that held the first poem ever read to her. Her hands had grown withered and old with age and shook lightly as she looked at the post card. Reading the words out loud for the thousandth time in her life, or at least it felt like it. She sighed as she sat the post card down and looked around their lovely home. Ben had this home built just for them and he had designed it himself, it felt weird to leave it. She told herself it was just a small trip and she would come back home shortly.

The sound of a horn in the distance caused her to jump slightly, the house was so big and quiet now that Ben and their son was gone that sounds carried easier. That was another thing she wanted to get away from, the quiet of the home that was now empty. Their son had moved far away to be with his controlling wife, after all the years of trying to make sure he son was in a healthy relationship, it just proved that people would do anything they wanted, regardless of logic.

Putting the post card in her purse she slowly stood from her chair, the horn blaring again from the outside. She had grown frail in her old age and a weak heart kept her from moving much. Honestly, a weak everything kept her from much. Ben had passed away a few months ago and she honestly thought that she was going to be right on his heels. But after waiting and waiting, death just seemed to linger in the shadows, but never coming to her yet. The urge to take a trip filled her desires, so she planned a small trip back to….Derry.

Opening the front door with her large bag, the driver of the cab noticed it was this little old lady. Quickly he rushed from the cab and up the steps to help her put her bag in the car. Beverly smiled and thanked the young man as she slowly made her way down the steps. Looking back at the lovely log cabin home in the wilds of Oregon, it was her dream home but now it had no dreams to fill it. “Bye. I’ll be home soon….” She said to the house before sitting herself down into the seat.

“Where to?” The driver asked kindly.

“The airport please, I need to catch my flight to Maine.”

The cab pulled away and onto the road.

It felt so odd to be going back to Derry, a place that had once been the only thing she knew, with the only people that were in important to her. But they had all grown up, went on the colleges, married and divorced, lived so well only to return and face their fears once more years later. They defeated that monster but lost lives on their own sides too. Nothing would ever replace the pain from losing Eddie and Stan, they were always missed when they gathered all together again for holidays and vacations. But the lives of fulfillment they lived once the monster had been removed from their lives was a blessing. At times, Beverly missed those days so badly. Days spent with her best friends in the world, spending hot summer days at the water, spending evenings chowing down on junk food in their fort, those were the best days of her life, even with knowing a monster lurked in their shadows.

Before she knew it the cab stopped and the young man smiled at her, “The airport miss, here, let me help you with that bag.” He quickly got out and went to get something for her to be able to push the bag on to get herself checked in for her flight.

Beverly got out of the car and thanked the young man for helping her before she headed into the building to get a ticket and board her plane.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The winding roads that are lined with trees let Beverly know she was close to Derry. Her still green eyes looked on as the “Derry Welcomes you” Sign passed her by in the back seat of the cab. She remembered when she returned, when IT had come back and they all promised to come back, how it felt to cross that line into Derry. The air had changed the feeling in breathing the air had changed. The feeling of being watched forever along her skin. But now, it didn’t feel that way. It felt just like a normal ride into a small county town as Beverly smiled. She had been scared that she would start to feel the same things she had once, but it seemed that they really did kill the monster that plagued this area for millions of years. It seemed odd to think about but she knew on some level the creature was a mental leech and that would be something easy to feed on with humans. She hadn’t given it to much thought throughout her new life once the battle was over, but now back in the old stomping grounds she couldn’t help but remember.

They pulled up to her hotel; she had rented a room at the General Jameson Inn, one of the oldest hotels in the town that had been refurbished. Beverly couldn’t help but smile when people came to help her, she had never gotten used to being old like this and having others do things for her but it was nice to see that people still cared for the elderly as they helped her into the hotel and up to her room. Thanking all the wonderful help, she was left alone in the quiet of the room. A small balcony was on the other side of the room that over looked the hills and valleys of the beautiful area. Smiling, she took a seat on one of the chairs on the balcony and sighed, looking out at the town she once called home. So many things had changed, from the stores and shops, to even how the roads looked. Time was such a strange mystery. For hours she sat and thought about her life till the sun went down over the horizon and she decided to go in and call for room service.

Only a small lamp was on in her room while the rest of the room was cast in shadow. Shuffling over to the bed side phone, she picked up the line, till, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Her old heart started to beat faster as her body shook.

“…..no…..” she thought as the phone beeped in her ear and she stood very still, a fear prickling along her neck and down her back. “…….no…………” slowly, as the phone began to make the horrid beeping sounds from being off the hook with no dial, she turned her eyes to look……

“…..Long time no….s..see….Bevy….” The monster of her nightmares, IT, stood half hidden in the shadows of her dark hotel room.

The phone dropped to the carpeted floor.


	2. Chapter Two: To Live in Misery

Beverly dropped the phone as it banged into the carpet and she backed away in sheer terror, running into the night stand and nearly toppling the lamp off as it rocked on the table. “No. This….This is impossible…..you died….we….we killed you…..” She whispered in fear, knowing she was told old to even consider fighting this monster before her. She reached out and grabbed the lamp, holding it out as a make shift weapon from the one golden eye looking at her from the shadows. “Get…Get away from me…..” She growled her poor old heart racing as she backed into the wall. She felt as if she was going to die right there in the sheer horror of what was before her.

The creature moved in the dark, but didn’t fully come forward as she could only see part of its leg, shoulder and face. “I too thought you had killed me. But in the m…many years…..I’ve r..remained….” IT spoke, its voice seemed far away and deeply rasped. “Not….that….I haven’t d…desired to die…..in th..these many years.” Its breathing seemed strained. Beverly stood still as stone as IT spoke, she watched it with her failing eyes and pushed up her glasses quickly, not wanting to miss a movement. Her brow frowned together at the words it spoke and she shook her head.

“….This doesn’t make sense…..you want to die?.....” She spoke to it, since it wasn’t running after her or trying to scare her as it almost seemed scared of her. “….Why not just finish yourself off you monster….” She growled at him. A soft chuckle came from the darkness before it seemed to fade away into ragged breathing.

“…..I’ve tried…..”

There was a quiet that fell over the room as Beverly looked at the monster before she took a deep breathe, “Come out from the dark.” She spoke to it, allowing another few moments of quiet.

“No.”

“Are you scared of me?”

“No.”

“Then come out. Show me what you’re hiding.”

There was a soft growling sound from the darkness as it moved and shifted before slowly easing out into the dim lighting of the room. Her eyes got wide at what she saw. The creature before her, was not the monster she once knew. One side of its face was wide and mangled, much like when she had stabbed it in the face as a girl, large rows of teeth ripping out the side of its face while a golden eye lightly shown, with almost a flicking brightness. While the other eye was a dead empty blue with black for the whites, but looked less mangled. A portion of its head was open where a flicking light shined like a dying fire. The body was frail, but part of it was still a claw like shape, while the other was human, the same for its legs.

Beverly looked on in shock at what was before her, this was no monster, this was a half put together mess. “Wow…you don’t look like you could chase me if you wanted….” She muttered and the monster growled at her, its sharp teeth curling to roar, but she didn’t flinch from it. The fear she had felt starting to melt away as she looked at IT. “…..why are you here…..”

The monster slid back into the dark, “…..I have come to request a favor from you…..”

Beverly’s face went from one of shock, to confusion, to a smile that split her face as she held back laughing. “A….A favor?! You have come to ask….ME for a favor…..” She took a deep breath as she sat the lamp back down on the table. “What could you even start to request of me……”

There was a quiet that fell over the room once more before the monster took in another ragged breath, “…You have been in my dead lights for a long period of time and did not go mad. You are strong, stronger than your friends had ever hoped to be. You…You’re the only one that may help….”

“Help!? Me! Help you!?” She clutched her hand to her chest as she shook her head. “No no…go on please….”

It seemed to think twice about this as it slipped farther into the darkness in the room. “….One of my d…dead lights will not…stop…burning. So I cannot d…die….” It stopped speaking for a moment. “…..If you could….produce me off spring that I could consume their dead lights…..I need three in total to return to life…..” There was a quiet moment as Beverly stared at Pennywise, from what she could see of him, in complete and total shock. Before it spoke once more, “In return….I will make you young again….”

Beverly stood there for a moment, thinking about what he said to her. He wanted her to produce offspring with him so he could EAT THEM and take their dead lights….but what would that be? Would they be like children to eat? Or whatever type of monster he is? How would that even work?! But….how could he even ask that of her. Beverly shook her head slowly, “I’m sorry that you cannot die and you have spent years in misery which is nothing else than your deserve…..No. I lived a wonderful life and I’ll be happy to meet with Ben in the afterlife.” She declined his offer.

Pennywise seemed to sigh, or what sounded like a winded hiss. “….If you change your mind…..I’m just a call away….”

And with that, he was gone.

Beverly took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, there was no way she would honestly take up that deal. The monster deserved to suffer for the rest of its miserable days for all the torment he put others through. As pitiful as it looked, she knew she should not have remorseful feelings for such a horrid and evil creature. It only sought her out to get back its life to continue tormenting the lives of young children. No person in their right mind would agree to such an awful agreement.

Putting her face in her hands, she sighed deeply, she should really get a flight back home…..if she was to be haunted by ghosts the whole time she was here.


End file.
